Get With The Program
by I-Am-Your-Kobun
Summary: I'm not gonna lie. It's really just smut from start to finish almost.


The door burst open with a twist of the knob and the weight of the passionately heated duo. The slightly smaller and younger boy had his legs wrapped around his partners waist, kissing his lips furiously.

In control of the situation, the bigger boy shut the door with his free hand and continued to throw the slightly younger one on the bed and straddle him. Their arms interlocked with each other's as the older one slid his tongue into the other's mouth.

A small moan resounded from the uke and the older boy smirked into the kiss. The younger boy pulled away, a large pool of a blush settled onto his tan cheeks. "Dave…I…" Dave looked down at him, into his blue eyes. "It can wait Egderp." He leaned down to kiss him but felt his lips press against a hand.

"Ugh! Fuck John! What?!" His blush took away from the angry face he was trying to make as he warned his friend "Don't call me egderp when we're making out, what the hell? And…" He reached up for Dave's shades, but he slapped his hand away "Don't touch my shades."

John rolled over onto his side in protest. "Fine. Then I guess you don't want to touch me." As he was forced to look down at the pouting raven headed teenager, Dave grumbled. "Fucking…ugh." He scooted his legs and over sat crisscrossed on the bed.

Now he was in an odd position. And it was far from comfortable, but what was a comfortable place, wasn't too far off. John smiled to himself a little as he sprung from his odd position and onto Dave. One swift move and his shades had been removed, leaving angry crimson eyes to look back at him.

John felt heat center in his middle. "So…fucking cute…" Dave looked at him, protest sure to come any second "I'm not cute I'm coo-" John took his words by the very thing that made them. Of course, even on top, Dave made his friend melt like chocolate, easily resuming his position as seme.

He took off his friend's glasses and set them on the nightstand with his shades, not getting them back, even now that he could for two reasons. 1) John wasn't protesting their little session, and 2) He could feel his boner poke against his leg. Dave only smirked at his blushing friend, who realized what he had found out.

Their lips met again with even more hunger and need than before. Ravenous for each other, John wrapped his arms around Dave's neck, forcing him to kiss deeper and harder. His moan grew louder as Dave kneed him gently in the middle.

"Damn, you really got a hard one there, huh egderp?" John knitted his eyebrows "It's gonna soften with the shit you spew. Can we just hurry up?" He was jittery and eager. Perfect.

Dave began to slowly grind against John's pelvis and yet another moan came from his light pink lips. Tempting enough that Dave went back in for more kissing. But then, John tried to speedup. "No you don't. Can't have you finishing just yet, now can we? There's no fun in you fucking this up because of what you want."

Dave held John's hips firmly, making them immovable for him. "D-dave!" No matter how much he pushed him around, and forced him to obey, he almost always stayed submissive to him. It kind of pissed him off that John always wanted his eyes, but he got around that sometimes, not this time, but sometimes.

Just to torture him, Dave went even slower than before. John's overbite was shaped into a huge smile. Whoever said he didn't know how to get what he wanted?

With enough loud moaning and panting, blush getting bigger from embarrassment of his show, Dave was speeding up…and quickly. "Dave…" he moaned, but instead of a smirk from him, there was a forced grunt. "Awww, shit John…" he had came in his pants. "But Dave…" John hadn't.

He noticed Dave was distracted now, so he pushed him off of his top and ground against him, stealing his own pleasure. Dave tried to hold it in, but sickeningly pleasure filled moan, bursted through his lips. With a final grind, John climaxed in his pants and laid down beside Dave on the bed.

Not fully on top him, but chest touching chest, Dave laid partly on top of him, holding John's face in place and kissing him with caring passion. John closed his eyes, getting the full effect of his friends lips. He moaned into the kiss even as Dave's tongue took lead over his.

Dave smirked a little at John's face and goofy smile when he pulled away. "We are more than friends right?" he asked a little worried, like it was some big deal if they weren't, which it probably was to him. "No duh Egderp. Get with the program will ya?"


End file.
